custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rohko
Rohko is a Hordika Nurtox and former co-leader of the Avenging Alliance in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Rohko began his waking life on the home island of the Nurtox species. He was present and captured when the Visorak invaded his island, and he was turned into a Hordika. He was extremely angry, and kept his grudge against the spiders and swore to find a cure. He never did, but he always kept searching. This was one of the reasons he wanted to make a home on Metru Nui. He thought maybe one of the Ga-Matru labs would have a solution, but he and Kanahka were driven off. He then found Matu, Hoka, and Vohk on a small island he stopped by, and rescued them, as well as banded together into a team. Upon seeing Crystal Island glitter in the sun from a distance, he got the team together to go there and make a home. He was hoping, in addition to being a hospitable home, the island would have a cure for Hordika venom. Upon arrival, he decided to investigate the Lightning Crystals for a cure in their substance. Upon checking out a cave for possible habitation, he and his team were attacked by Thranatuka. Rohko exploded with rage and charged his adversary immediately. Thranatuka simply batted the Nurtox aside. By the time Rohko got back up, a battle was under way, and, unleashing a flurry of spinners, he brought down the ceiling of the cave. The team escaped and made a camp some distance away. He was present when the team was attacked by Jardel, with the smaller members of the team tied up and hidden in bushes. Jardel tried to take out Rohko, but underestimated the Nurtox's strength. Rohko and the others subdued Jardel, but Thranatuka arrived to aid his comrade. The team battled them, with Rohko dishing out much punishment on Thranatuka, and defeated them in the end. The team reassessed their purpose for being a team, and announced that they were now the Avenging Alliance. Just as they were done with this decision, Makuta Rayzok showed up and flattened all of them in a display of his power. Rohko was attacked by Crystallox wile scouting, but he defeated the robot with extreme ease. He brought it back to camp to find that his brother had encountered and defeated Infernix. Kanahka took Rohko to see a new possible new camp site, and while they were gone, the Vahki Ultima attacked again and were defeated by the Matoran of the team. The Alliance buried the robots to keep them out of the way for a while and relocated to Kanahka's new site. Powers an Equipment Powers *'Rhotuka Generation:' Rohko has the ability to generate spinners at will with a back-mounted launcher granted by his mutation. **'Concussion Wave:' Rohko's spinner power is the ability to create powerful shockwaves that can send opponents flying or damage targets with sheer force. *'Agility:' Rohko is more coordinated and swift than he was before his mutation, but not at the level of his brother. *'Strength:' Rohko is massively strong, being able to life several times his body weight and grapple with enemies much larger then himself. Tools Rohko carries a shield that was nearly impenetrable, which also has bladed tips for combat. The shield was also capable of acting as a glider board, providing a mode of transportation to Rohko. Personality and Traits Despite being a Nurtox, Rohko was hot-tempered and violent, as well as gruff and anger-prove. This is because he wishes to be cured of his Hordika affliction, and has allowed it to rule all his thoughts and dominate his willpower. He is constantly on a search for a cure, but never finds one, which is accumulating disappointment and frustration which is conquering his mind. Kanahka tried to help Rohko control his anger. Rohko, despite his temper, remained well-educated and an effective leader, and, thus, was elected co-leader of the first roster of the Avenging Alliance. Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' Trivia * Rohko was originally called "Rokko" and was made by Sidd's younger cousin. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Kanahka's Chronicle